Watching Their future
by Mr. Hardcor3
Summary: They have been brought to the year 2037 to change their future to change it for the better. Will all the danger of the future be avoided or will new problems erupt? Only one way to find out.
1. Operation Watcher

I own nothing. Arrow and anything related are the property of their respective owners.

_Watchtower 2037:_

"Are you sure about this?" A woman said while holding the hand of a small kid. "This could potentially make things change for the worse."

"Or it can save everyone that has died because of me keeping secrets." a man in a hood said. "I have to do this."

He walked out of the room and put his hand on a print scanner. It turned a large computer on and opened a file with different people. He sighed and put in the passcode _"Queen". _The computer asked for voice confirmation.

"Activate operation _'Watcher'_." He said.

_Starling City Early 2012:_

_Queen Manor:_

Thea, Moira, and Walter were in the living room of the Queen Manor having a "discussion" about Thea's latest legal interaction, when a bright light transported them away.

_Laurel's Apartment:_

Laurel was in her apartment reviewing her documents for and up and coming court case. Her father walked in for a surprise visit and she put down her coffee. The second she put her coffee on the table she was blinded by a bright light along with her father.

_Tommy's Apartment: _

Tommy was drinking coffee for his hangover from his latest one-night stand. He looked out his window when the light found its way to him.

_Merlyn Global:_

Malcolm was in a Tempest business meeting when he was blinded and brought to a new unfamiliar area.

"Where the hell am I?" Malcolm asked as his sight started to return.

Tommy's sight returned and looked around. He spotted his dad, the Queens, Laurel, and Detective Lance. He moved to help Laurel up as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Tommy, where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." he managed to say.

Walter helped Moira and Thea up when two more people appeared. The first was a tall, muscular African American man with a very professional look to him. The second, a small blonde female with glasses and her hair in a ponytail. They looked around at the group and both asked the same thing.

"Does anyone know where we are?"

No one could answer as they didn't know and another person appeared. He was in a three-piece suit, black hair with tones of gray, and the most important feature, he had an eye patch over his right eye.

"Who are you people?" he asked hesitantly.

"Who are you?" Malcolm asked aggressively.

Things were getting tense until a door opened. Everyone turned to see a blonde woman in black leather, with a black mask, carrying a staff.

"Stand down." She said in a disguised voice.

Malcolm eased his tension of the situation but the other man didn't until the woman turned to him with a glare that could burn a hole through steel. He decided to wait until he found out why he was here then try to kill the room.

"Good, I have been told to bring you to a place you will observe-"

"Observe what?" Detective Lance asked sharply.

"You're future."

She ignored any other questions and had them follow her to a room with one long couch, two medium ones, and two single chairs. The Queens took the long couch, the Lances and Tommy took a medium one, Diggle and Felicity took the other couch and Slade and Malcom took the single chairs. The mysterious women left and a man in a green hood, along with bow and quiver full of arrows, came in.

"Welcome, I wish I could have met with you when you first got here but I had something important to do, so I let my friend take care of it." He said. "Right now, you are in the year 2037 in a space station called the Watchtower. I know you have questions but I will tell you more about this as we go on."

"What about this one. Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"You can call me Green Arrow." He looked around and noticed something. "We are just waiting on two more people."

After he said that two people appeared in a flash of light. The 20 something blonde looked up and stared at a chair.

"Slade?"

"Kid?"


	2. Pilot Part 1

I own nothing. Arrow and anything related are properties of their respective owners

Oliver and Slade stood and looked at each other with absolute anger in the eyes. Oliver took a swing at Slade only for him to duck. Slade went for a punch until an arrow hit him and tied a bola around him. He looked over at Green Arrow and saw him lower his bow.

"That is made specifically for you. The ties are made of titanium woven fibers, even you'll have a hard time breaking out of that." He said.

"O-Ollie?"

Oliver looked over and saw Thea coming close to him. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thea."

"I missed you so much. I thought you were dead." She said with tears of joy running down her face.

Oliver let go and turned to the other man that came with him.

"Dad? But I saw you die." Oliver said.

"I brought him here before minutes before he died." Green Arrow said.

Green Arrow motioned for them to sit and then sat down next to Dig and Felicity. Oliver sat next to Thea and Robert sat next to Moira. Green Arrow grabbed to remote and was about to start when Laurel spoke up.

"Wait, what about our future are we about to see?"

"You'll be watching Oliver's memories. When he returned someone was planning a mass destruction of the city. I'm in here because all your secrets and lies will be seen."

He hit play but not before noticing a worried look from Malcolm and Moira.

_A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island._

"Not bad." Malcolm said quietly.

_Native Fishermen: [speaking mandarin]_

_The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory"._

Almost everyone noticed the look of horror in Oliver's eye's and even a look of anger in Slade's directed at the island.

"More like Hell." Slade said.

_I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... (man removes his hood and shows his face) survive and one day return home._

"Damn." Tommy and Laurel said feeling sorry for Oliver.

_[Fishing Boat] (one of the fishermen hands the man water to drink) The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city._

Everyone looked at him in shock, wondering what he means by that.

"Oliver, what do you mean by that?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, what are you planning?" Detective Lance asked acidly.

They both turned away from the glare that he gave. Everyone was surprised to see this from Oliver, the play boy that couldn't harm a fly. They all turned back to the screen.

_My name is Oliver Queen._

"Always did had a flare for suspense, kid." Slade said.

_[Starling City]_

_Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased._

Thea and Moira let out a cry while Oliver looked down. Robert had a feeling that he either drowned or used the gun in his jacket.

_[Starling City Hospital] _

_Oliver Queen (now shaven) looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room. _

_20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. _

After hearing that everyone winced. All withheld anger the Lances have towards him temporarily vanished and Thea wrapped her arms around him and wouldn't let go.

_Has he said anything about what happened? _

_No. He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found. _

_Oliver._

_Mom. (They walk towards each other) _

_Oh... (on the verge of tears) my beautiful boy. (They hug)_

_[Queen Mansion] _

_A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him _

_I've got it. _

Tommy turned to look at Oliver.

"What's with the trunk and why don't you want anyone to touch it?"

"Things that aren't supposed to be touched." He said to Tommy's annoyance.

_(Moira and Oliver enter the house) Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing._

_Oliver. It's damn good to see you. (Oliver looks at him and hesitates) It's Walter... (they shake hands) Walter Steele._

_You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company. _

_(Oliver walks past her to the maid) _

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Felicity said to Walter.

_It's good to see you, Raisa. _

_Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner. _

_Wonderful. (A door opens and closes) Oliver? (Oliver walks toward the staircase) Did you hear that? Hey, sis. _

_I knew it. I knew you were alive. (She hugs him) I missed you so much. _

"I missed you every day Ollie." She said.

"I did to, buddy." Tommy said.

_You were with me the whole time._

_[CNRI Office] - Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail. _

_Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this. _

_If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office. _

_And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us. _

_You and I against an army. I love those odds. _

_Why do you hate me?_

"It's not that I hate her its more that I love my job." Laurel said.

"And I would love it if you didn't mess around with these court cases against people with friends in low places." Detective Lance said. "First, it's Adam Hunt than it's, I don't know, the Triad."

_Laurel: [She scoffs] (She sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of ADAM HUNT. The TV is heard in the distance) _

_And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. (Laurel turns her attention from the board to the TV) "The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel... (Laurel walks to the TV turns it off and everyone looks at her; she drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away)_

"I'm sorry." Oliver said loud enough that only laurel could hear.

_[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom] _

_After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. (Oliver looks at himself and at his scars. His Arrow persona flashes on screen as thunder strikes) "_Woah." Tommy said.

"That is... I don't really know what to say." Thea said.

"How in the hell did you manage to survive that, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"There were times I wanted to die. In the end I wanted something more." Oliver said.

_[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago. Robert Queen stares at the ship radar whilst a man emerges from outside soaking wet. _

_The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back. _

_All right. Inform the crew. _

_Are we in trouble? _

_One of us is. _

_(Sarah Lance approaches from one of the cabins)_

Detective Lance made a noise that was as close to a growl as a human can make. Whereas he didn't look at him, Oliver could tell that the growl was directed towards him.

_Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing? _

_I'll be there in a minute, Sarah._

_Robert [Sighs], You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you. _

_[Present Day] – Oliver is fully-dressed and staring at a photo of him and his father. [Front door opens]_

_What did I tell you? Yachts suck. [Chuckles] _

_Tommy Merlyn. [They hug] _

"Oh no, now the two of them are back together. Chaos is sure to ensue." Thea joked.

_I missed you, buddy. [Dining Room] (Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner) Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think._

"So that's what happened?" Oliver asked Tommy who just smiled.

_What was it like there? _

"I'm sorry Ollie. That was insensitive." Thea said.

"It's okay." He replied.

_(The table goes quiet and tension fills the room) _

_Cold. _

_Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on. _

_That sounds like a great idea. _

_Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office. _

_(Walter, about to take a sip from his wine stops) Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere. _

_Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance. Raisa: Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver. _

_[Oliver Speaks Russian] It's no worry._

Everyone looks at Oliver with surprised looks.

"You speak Russian?" Malcolm asked.

"what's it to you?" He replied.

_(Tommy looks at him) (Raisa is equally stunned) _

_Dude, you speak Russian? _

_I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver. _

_I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter. (Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea) _

"You should've told him." Thea said.

Everyone in the room that new about their marriage agreed with Thea. Oliver and Robert quickly realized what they were talking about and agreed with Thea.

"I obviously didn't want him to be in shock." Moira said.

"Mom." Oliver said. "You can tell me that you and Walter got married."

_I didn't say anything._

_She didn't have to._

_(Moira nods in acknowledgement) Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father. _

_We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone. _

Walter looked at Robert expecting anger to come from him.

"Walter, I'm glad Moira's able to have someone to make her happy. Thank you." Robert said.

Walter nodded in return.

_It's fine. (Oliver gets up) May I be excused? (Moira nods)_

_Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy. (Oliver leaves) _

_[Oliver's Bedroom] – It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet. [Flashback] _

_Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago 1, 2, 3. It's getting closer._

"Please no." Detective Lance pleaded

_That's not very scientific. _

_What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout? _

_I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology. (He kisses her) _

_Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me. _

"Only if you lived." Laurel said in anger

_Oliver: Your sister will never know. Come here. (throws her on the bed) _

Laurel looked at Oliver to lash out until she saw the look of guilt on his face and she realized that he blames himself more than anyone. She quickly realized that he has changed from that billionaire playboy he used to be.

_Ha Ha ha! [Thunder] Ok, that one was really close. _

_Sarah, we're gonna be fine. (He kisses her) (The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. [Sarah screams] Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean.) Sarah? (The water takes her away and she screams) Sarah! (Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah) Sarah! _

The Lances closed their eyes as they didn't want to see her die.

_Crew Member: Oliver! _

_Sarah! _

_Crew Member: Oliver! _

_(Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat) _

'You lived. How do you get out of an explosion in the middle of ocean and survive?' Malcolm thought.

_Gus. (He climbs aboard the lifeboat) [Coughs] No! No! (turns around to go back—Robert stops him) No! Dad, she's out there! _

Laurel and Quinten looked at Oliver.

"You tried to save her?" Laurel asked.

"I owed it to you to risk my life to save her."

_She's not there. _

_Sarah! (he watches the yacht sink) _

_She's gone._

_[Present Day] - Moira wakes Oliver. He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat. _

"Woah! Where did you learn that?" Thea asked.

"Death." both Slade and Oliver said.

_Walter: Oliver! (Oliver looks at Walter then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified)_

_I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry._

_(Walter helps Moira up) Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home. _

_[Thea's Bedroom] - A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Oliver. _

"THEA!" Walter, Moira, Oliver, Tommy, Laurel, and Robert screamed.

_Where did you get these?_

_Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear. [Knock on the door][Both girls hide the pills and the powder] _

_Ollie._

_No one's called me that in a while, Speedy. _

_Worst nickname ever. _

_What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does. _

_See you at school, Speedy. (she leaves)_

_Sorry about her._

_I have something for you. _

_You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir. _

_It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you. _

Slade looked at his once friend.

"You actually kept that?" He said. "Still focused on attachment. It will never get you anywhere."

"Thea hold your hand out."

She did and he looked through his pocket. He pulled out something and set it in her hand. He removed his hand from it and it was revealed to be the Hozen.

"Hold on to it Thea. If this means anything, I'll be home in a few months."

_A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt."_

"Way to ruin the moment Tommy." both Thea and Oliver said.

_Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. [Oliver kisses her on the check and they hug]_

_Ahem. The city awaits. [In the hallway] Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten? [Oliver gives him a stern look] Because I have not._

He looked at Oliver give him the same glare as well as Green Arrow have an arrow slightly pulled back on the bow on his lap. The arrow pointed directly at him. He looks back at the screen to avoid the two people looking to kill him. Moira and Robert exchanged a knowing look at the statement. Thea looked at Tommy thinking about what if her and Tommy dated.

_[Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR] Your funeral blew. _

_Did you get lucky? _

_Fish in a barrel. They were so sad... _

"Pigs" Felicity, Laurel, and Thea said_._

_No. _

_And huggy. And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash. _

_At my what? _

_You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway? _

_[Oliver looks at his father's old factory] _

_No reason. _

_So, what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?_

_Laurel._

"Me?" Laurel said.

"What can he say." Slade said. "Kid always did have a one-track mind."

_Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?_

_[CNRI Office] _

_Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell. _

"Damn it." She said.

_Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign. _

_Mm-hmm. _

_He's got Grell in his back-pocket._

_You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot. _

_No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are. _

_No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies. _

_We don't need to go outside the law... _

_"to find justice." Your dad's favorite jingle. _

_Hello, Laurel. _

Everyone stayed quiet wanting to see how this will go, even though they all knew what will most likely will happen.

"100 bucks say she'll slap him." Tommy said.

"You're on." Thea said.

"Guy, We're right here." Oliver said motioning to him and Laurel.

"We know." They said.

_[Outside CNRI Office]_

_You went to law school. You said you would._

_Yeah. Everyone's proud. _

_Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him? _

_Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt? _

_No. Not really._

_Why are you here, Ollie? _

_To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her. _

_For what? Falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did? _

_I never meant to... _

_She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you. _

_I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry. _

_Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years. How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy? _

_About like that. _

Thea was at a cross roads right now, on the one hand she wanted to smack Laurel for talking to her brother that way on the other she just made a hundred dollars.

"Ollie, I'm sorry-"

"No, Laurel. You have every right to be angry. I killed your sister and nothing can bring her back." Oliver said.

"That's what you think." G.A(Green Arrow) muttered quietly.

They both heard tommy sigh and saw him hand a hundred to Thea, at the sight of Tommy lose money and whine over it made them and most the room laugh.

_Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say? [An van approaches them from behind] What're they doing? [armed men appear in front] What the hell? _

_Hey! [One of the men shoots the busboy dead] _

_[Flashback] - Lifeboat. Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Robert gives Oliver a bottle of water to drink. _

_Here, son. Drink. _

_What the hell are you doing?! (pointing to the bottle of water) That's all we've got. _

_If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one. _

_[Present Day] - Desolate warehouse Kidnapper: Mr. Queen. (The hood is yanked of Oliver's head) Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers. (tasers him)_

Thea Closed her eyes and placed her head on Oliver's chest. He put his arm around her as a way to say it will be fine.

_Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? (tasers him) _

_Yes, he did. _

Moira looked at Malcolm with rage in her face, but he was oblivious to it as he was intrigued as to what Robert told him.

_What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? (Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor. Also zip-tied) _

_He told me I'm gonna kill you. _

Everyone except Slade was surprised to hear this come out of his mouth. Oliver Queen, the kid that only threatened people when he was on the line of blackout drunk just told people armed with guns that he would kill them.

_the kidnapper laughs at this: You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair. _

_(Oliver shows his hands) Not anymore. _

"How did you do that, Queen?" Detective Lance demanded.

"And can you teach me that for the next time I get arrested?" Tommy asked jokingly.

Oliver just reached over and punched him before Laurel could.

_(The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out the his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him fairly quickly) _

_You killed that man. _

_You don't have to do this. _

_Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret. [He breaks his neck–killing him]_

Everyone was stunned that Oliver just killed not just one but 3 people. The Oliver Queen that has never been in a real fight in his life just easily killed three armed kidnappers like he was doing it his whole life. The one that was having the hardest time processing this was Thea. She got up from her seat and didn't even look at Oliver. G.A motioned for the Queen family to follow him and the Canary walked into the room. Meanwhile, in the command center sat an older Felicity with her daughter in a chair next to her.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be ok?"

"Daddy will be fine sweetheart." Felicity assured her.

_**A/N: being that this is my first time writing a fanfic I have very little idea what I'm doing so I am just winging it. Hopefully I can get part two out tomorrow, I will try to update full chapters once a week and half chapters hopefully within two days of each other. But any way tell me what you think and hat you are looking forward to in the future.**_


	3. The Slap

_**I have to say it every time, Arrow doesn't belong to me (wish it did) it belongs to its respective owners**_

The Queens went through the hall to the gym where Thea was processing what she witnessed. Her brother killed people, granted it was self-defense but still. He ran after a guy and snapped his neck with next to no remorse.

"Speedy." Oliver said.

She turned to him with a look that said she didn't recognize him, she saw a complete stranger.

"Don't 'Speedy' me Oliver. You killed three people without care, without remorse. Those men-"

"Would have killed Tommy. If they knew who I was then they could've attacked you, Mom, Walter. If it came to three people waving guns and tasers in my face or my friends and family then I would kill them like I have been for almost 5 years." He said. "I will not hesitate to kill someone to protect my family, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."

Thea shoved her hand into his chest and pushed him away. He felt something in her hand and he found that she returned the Hozen. He lowered his head and then punched the wall while swearing in Russian.

"It will be okay Oliver. She'll come around." Moira said.

"Son." He turned to see his dad walk to him. "She loves you, you're her big brother."

"Half." G.A said.

"What?" Oliver said.

He looked at his mother and saw her and his father turn pale. Green Arrow threw down a folder and Oliver looked at it. He was shocked at what he saw. He handed it to Walter who was also surprised. They looked at Green Arrow in denial.

"How would you know this? Why should we trust you about any of this?" Walter demanded.

Green Arrow lowered his hood and mask to reveal to them a much older Oliver Queen, he looked down in sadness.

"I've witnessed a few of the people here die. Others I haven't seen die. Dad, Mom Laurel, Tommy, Malcolm, Quinten all dead. That's why I've brought you here to prevent these deaths. Except you dad. I brought you here to hope that you see me honor you'll final wish." He said.

They walked to the room where Oliver pushed Moira and Robert in as everyone eyed him. He put on the Arrow mask and yelled at them.

"Tell her." He said. "Tell her, now."

"Oliver, you need to realize that this is to protect her-"

"Don't you dare give me that mom. You are going to tell her or I will."

When they refused to, he handed Thea the folder who reluctantly took it. She read it and just about snapped.

"Mom y-you better tell me this isn't true." She spat.

"Thea listen this is to protect you-"

She felt the sting of Thea's hand forcefully hit her face. The slap was so powerful it knocked Moira to the floor. Thea then cried into Tommy and Laurel as they look between Robert and Walter help up Moira and Oliver look at her with a disapproving glare.

_**Pilot part 2 will be up soon but I had to make this before that. **_


	4. Pilot Part 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I own nothing on with the story**

Canary looked at everyone and let them cool down for a minute before having everyone return to their seats. She played the memory.

_[Queen Mansion] - Living Room _

_Detective Lance: So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that? _

"Yeah, why would 'He' do that?" Lance asked Oliver Suspiciouslly.

_Oliver: I don't know. Find him and you can ask. _

_Detective Lance: Yeah. What about you? (shows him the sketch) You see the hood guy? _

_Tommy: I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it. _

"You're defending him?" Laurel asked.

"I was out cold. Even if I did see it, I wouldn't be able to believe it."

_Detective Lance: Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular? _

_Moira: Were you able to identify the men? _

_Detective Hilton: Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros. _

_Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe. _

"Dad, that was too much." Laurel said.

Detective Lance just mumbled and continued to watch.

_Moira: I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective. Walter: If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. [Detective Lance chuckles] _

_Detective Lance: Your luck never seems to run out, does it? (The detectives leave) _

_[Oliver's Bedroom] - Raisa enters with lunch and she and Oliver talk. _

_Raisa: You are different. Not like you to read a book. _

_Oliver: I missed you, Raisa. _

_Raisa: No kitchen on the island. _

_Oliver: No. No friends either. (He stands and walks to her) Hey. (He takes the tray from her) Thank you. (He sets the tray down) Do I really seem different? _

_Raisa: No. You're still a good boy. _

_Oliver: Oh, I think we both know I wasn't. _

Most people in the room nodded and agreed with that statement.

_Raisa: But a good heart._

_Oliver: I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be. [Outside the Mansion] Oliver is leaving the Mansion when Moira stops him and introduces him to his new bodyguard._

"Looks like this is where I come in." Diggle said.

_Moira: Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on. _

_Oliver: I don't need a babysitter. Walter: Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection— _

_Moira: Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need. _

_[In the car] _

_Oliver: So...What do I call you? _

_John Diggle: Diggle's good. Dig if you want. _

_Oliver: You're ex-military? _

_Diggle: Yes, sir. 105th airborne off of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? (No response) Sir? [The car door opens and closes][Cars honk][Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake] Sir! [He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone]_

The entire room starts laughing at that and Dig looks at Oliver.

"Get used to it, because I am going to be doing that a lot." Oliver said while Tommy fist bumped him.

"And how do you plan on doing that once we're done with this and I've seen every time you've done it."

"I have a special set of skills."

_[Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory, he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make lair. In a montage he trains intensively - sharpening his skills]_

All the girls started to pay extra close attention to the screen, making Tommy groan and Oliver just smirked at him.

"Don't worry Tommy, I can be your trainer." Oliver said.

"I would tell you to shut up, but I actually might take you up on that offer."

_Oliver (V.O.): The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning. _

"What are you planning?" Malcom of all people said, making everyone focus on Oliver.

"I'm sure we'll see." Oliver said.

_Television Anchorman: The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary... _

_Oliver (V.O.): Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet._

**Thank you for your patience, I started writing this before college and now that I'm in college it's harder to write a thousand plus chapter. If you can wait a little longer, I have a break coming in a few weeks and I might be able to update then.**


	5. Pilot part 3

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Arrow**_

_[Parking Lot] _

_Adam Hunt: You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale. _

_Man: Yes, Mr. Hunt._

"Asshole!" Laurel yelled.

_Hunt: And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. [They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him] Why are you still here?_

"If he tries anything, I'll put him in cuffs." Quinten said.

_[The man leaves] [They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and ARROW appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life] _

_Bodyguard 1: [Whoosh] Unh! _

"Oh boy here we go._" _Tommy said in excitement.

_Bodyguard 2: [To Hunt] Get in the car! [He fires into the ceiling] _

_Arrow: Hey. You missed. _

Slade gave a snort at that one.

_Bodyguard 2: Unh! [Whoosh] Unh! [Whoosh] _

_Hunt: [Whoosh. Car door glass smashes] Unh! [He pulled out of the car] What? What? Just... just tell me what you want. _

"Holy shit!" Thea screamed.

"Damn." Laurel said.

"Awesome!" Tommy screamed.

_Arrow: You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night. _

_Hunt: Or what? _

_Arrow: Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how. _

_Hunt: If I see you again, you're dead!_

"Damn vigilantes." Quinten said.

_[Hunt Multinational] - Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with ARROW. He tells them to back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down. _

_Hunt: He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow. [The detectives look at each other] What, you don't believe me? [He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow] That maniac put two of my men in the hospital. _

_[Detective Hilton takes the arrow]_

_Detective Lance: Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on... (he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt) Robin Hood? _

Tommy snickered at that before Oliver looked at him. He stopped and pretended that he didn't hear anything.

_Hunt: Hey, pal. [He walks towards him] I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security. _

"I don't like him. I already can tell I'm going to kill him." Oliver said ignoring the glares.

_Detective Lance: All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time. [They leave] _

_Detective Hilton: It looks like Queen was telling the truth._

_Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it. _

_[Outside the Queen Mansion] Oliver is leaves to go to his party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party. _

_Diggle: Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party. _

Dig and Oliver looked at each other and Dig could tell that he would be ditched just by the look on Oliver's face.

_[Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief] [Oliver's Welcome Home Party]. Oliver arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM (53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver). Tommy sees him and ushers him in. _

_Tommy: [He signals for the music to end] Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour! [crowd cheers] Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming. _

_[Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage] _

_Oliver: Thank you very much, everybody! _

_Tommy: Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. [gives him a shot]_

_Oliver: [to the crowd] I missed Tequila! [The crowd cheers]_

Laurel looked at Oliver with a question in mind.

"How are you able to just go from killing people to being a playboy?"

"I have been put through so much in five years that the playboy is just a memory that I put on so people don't question anything."

_[Hunt Multinational] - 9.25PM. Hunts' guards get ready and load their clips into their automatic weapons. Techno music is heard from outside. _

_Hunt: What the hell's going on out there? _

_Drakon: It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island...Oliver Queen. _

_[Oliver's Welcome Home Party] - Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background. _

_Tommy: Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden._

_Oliver: Which one is she? _

_Tommy: The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight." _

_Oliver: What's "Twilight"? _

_Tommy: You're so better off not knowing. (Oliver sees Thea buying drugs) _

Thea put her hands on her face and groaned as everyone looked at her.

_Oliver: Back in a minute. (Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside) _

_Thea: Ollie, hey! This party is sick. _

_Oliver: Who let you in here? _

_Thea: I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen." _

_Oliver: Well, you shouldn't be here. _

_Thea: Uh, I'm not 12 anymore. _

_Oliver: No. You're 17._

_Thea: Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you._

"Thea maybe I don't want you to be me. I had to be put through hell to change. I had to lose people I cared about, I had to kill people I cared about." He looked at Slade, "So when I say I don't want you to be like me, I'm trying to prevent you from being in a hell like I was."

_Oliver: I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away. _

_Thea: Away? (she chuckles) No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals. _

_Oliver: I know. _

_Thea: No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce. _

_Girl: You have the fun dip? _

_Thea: 's right-No. I... I must have dropped it._

_[Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel] _

"I just got pick pocketed by my own brother!" Thea said out of anger.

"I agree with that." Lance said.

_Oliver: Oh! Oh. You're here._

_Laurel: Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go? _

_Oliver: Yeah. [Observatory Floor] _

_Laurel: I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong. _

_Oliver: If I could trade places with her, I would. _

_Laurel: About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know. _

_Oliver: Ok. _

_Laurel: When she died...did she suffer? _

_Oliver: [Flashback] No. Sarah! [she screams and is ripped away by the ocean] [Present Day] No._

"Thank you." Laurel said, being very grateful at being lied to.

_Laurel: I think about her every day. _

_Oliver: Me, too. _

_Laurel: I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here. [Oliver's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10.00PM - Account balance $0] Something wrong? _

_Oliver: I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll. [He walks back from her] I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on._

_Laurel: [Hurt. She walks towards him angered] You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest. [she leaves] _

"Why would you do that?" Laurel asked.

"To protect you, I needed you to stay away from me so you won't get hurt."

_[Service Hallway] _

_Diggle: Something I can help you with, sir? _

_Oliver: [turns around] I just wanted a second to myself. _

_Diggle: I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way. [Motions to the door] _

_Oliver: It's locked. [Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him] _

"Oh, for the love of God!" Dig said putting his head in his hands.

Everyone in the room laughed at that while Tommy and Oliver fist bumped.

_[Hunt Multinational] _

_Drakon: You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [Lock latches] It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here. _

_Detective Hilton: All's clear. _

_Detective Lance: Yeah. _

_[Fight Scene]_

_Hunt: You missed. _

"You missed?" Thea said confused.

"How the hell did you miss?!" Tommy asked.

"Ollie, we saw how good you are with a bow, so how did you miss from four feet away?" Laurel asked.

He didn't say anything as he examined the scene, he noticed the arrow had a light on it and he smirked.

_Arrow: Really? _

_Hunt: He's here!_

_Detective Lance: All units, converge! All units, converge! _

_Arrow: Aigh! Detective_

_Lance: Go right, go right. On me. _

_Officer: Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons. _

_[Oliver jumps out the window and ziplines to the adjacent building]_

"What in the world?" Moira asked concerned.

"Why can't you just stay still when you're being arrested?" Lance groaned.

_Detective Hilton: Tell me you saw that. _

_Detective Lance: Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh? _

Tommy looked at the detective with an annoyed look on his face.

"I've done some bad things in my life, but I would never do that. I don't know what I have done to you, detective, but the fact that you'd accuse me of that just proves that you don't like me." Tommy said, which stunned the detective.

_Oliver: Detective! It's a private party. _

_Detective Lance: Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that? _

_Oliver: Who's Adam Hunt? Detective Lance: He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends. _

_Oliver: I've been out of town for...a while. _

_Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day. _

_Oliver: The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood. [The crowd cheers] _

_Detective Lance: Did you even try to save her? _

_Detective Hilton: Ok. Let's go, partner. _

_Detective Lance: Did you even try to save my daughter? _

"Dad!" Laurel said.

_Detective Hilton: Sarah wouldn't want this. _

_Detective Lance: It's not–_

_Detective Hilton: Partner, let's go. (low voice) It's all right. Let's go._

_Oliver: It's way too quiet in here! This is a party! Tommy: Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse._

_Oliver: If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive. _

"What the hell Oliver?!" Tommy screamed.

"What?" Oliver said.

"Why would you say that?!"

"You want to know? Okay, Hong Kong. Do I need to say any more?"

Tommy came to the realization about what he said and decided to confront him later. Everyone else looked at them confused.

_Tommy: What-h-happened to you on that island?_

_Oliver: A lot _

_Hunt: What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it? _

_[Life Raft]_

_Robert: There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son? _

_Oliver: Just rest, dad. _

"Thea, close your eyes." Oliver said.

"Why?" She asked.

_[Robert pulls out a gun and shot Gus]_

_Oliver: Dad?! _

Oliver puts his hand over her eyes but she could tell what was going to happen.

_Robert: Survive. [proceeds to put the gun to his head and pulls the trigger]_

_Oliver: No! _

Everyone was shocked about what they said. The Queen family had looks of dread and tears on their faces. Oliver just looked off into nothing as everyone looked at him wondering how bad that must have felt.

_[Present Day]_

_Laurel: If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt._

_Johanna: Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here. _

_Tommy: You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir._

_Laurel: It wasn't really my scene. _

_Tommy: I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out. _

_Laurel: There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore. _

_Tommy: Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us. _

_Laurel: I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy. _

_Tommy: Then what would you call it? Laurel: A lapse. Tommy: That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again. _

_Laurel: Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy. _

_Tommy: Depends on the girl._

_Laurel: I have to go back to work. _

_Tommy: Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world._

_Laurel: Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will? _

_Oliver (V.O.): She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island. _

_Moira: The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will. No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows._

All hell broke loose after hearing that. 


End file.
